Fullmetal Alchemist: Clear
by NicAniLo
Summary: Edward has always been hesitant to changes, one example would be how he hadn't yet cut his hair-other than a trim-in years. But when his vision is quickly fading, how will he deal with it? EdxWin Parental!Ed PostManga Oneshot


A twenty-fifth birthday is always a year to celebrate, just as any year should be. However, a part of me screamed that, as I walked into the ophthalmologist's office near the train station in Resembool a month and a half after my birthday, this would not be a good year. I knew my vision had decreased significantly over the last few years, but there was no way I would be getting glasses today.

Therefore as I sat in a chair, listening to the eye doctor tell me I needed glasses, I was furious.

"I'd rather go blind than wear glasses!" That was a total bluff, but I needed my wife and ophthalmologist to understand that I did NOT want glasses. There would be no way to convince me that this wasn't just a ploy to get money.

"Come in Ed," Winry always used that tone of voice when she wanted me to do something. To do the dishes, do the laundry, give the kids a bath. "Glasses won't be that bad. Besides, you're squinting too much recently, that will only make it worse."

"She's right, Mr. Elric. Going without glasses will only make your vision worse." I really despised this doctor. Very few doctors had I found I liked. He was not one of them.

"You could at least try them on" Winry suggested.

I sighed, it was time to face the facts: I would not be leaving here without glasses.

"Whatever"

The doctor turned to a cabinet and pulled out several styles of glasses frames. "You can try these out and see which style you like best, the we can look into more variety"

There were six pairs of frames all varying in shapes of rectangles, circles, or ovals. Winry seemed to take charge with the glasses, looking through them and picking a circular pair. She put them on me and the doctor turned a mirror towards me.

"No."

I looked like an idiot. If this look had one name, it would be nerd. They weren't super big, but they still looked awful. Winry took them off and put on the next pair. The oval glasses looked to feminine and were immediately rejected as well. The third pair suited best, it's mix between rectangle and oval looking nice. Part of me watch in horror as I realized I looked exactly like my dad.

"These look nice" Winry commented, looking into the mirror to see my face.

"Of course they would, they're similar to what my dad wore." Against my wishes, the hurt stayed in my voice. Sure, he was and idiot and an awful father, but he was still my dad. I missed him.

"That makes sense. You're looking more and more like him each day, especially since you started wearing your hair in a ponytail instead of a braid"

I knew she meant it as a compliment, but it struck me hard. I took the glasses off and tried on the next pair and the next and the next.

I took off the last pair, it's oval lense glinting with the light.

"Well, which did you like the best?" The doctor asked, putting the glasses back in their cabinet.

"You should get the third pair, you-"

"No" I interrupted. "I like the fifth pair.

"But Ed..." Winry seemed to wither slightly before nodding, "...Okay, if that's what you want"

The doctor left, returning with a stand. It contained multiple variations of the style I had chosen.

It didn't take long to pick out a pair that I liked and for the doctor to mark my pupils on the plastic lense. After that, he sent us home saying the glasses will be made and mailed within the week.

I had been correct with my original thought. I didn't leave that day with glasses. No I left with something much worse. Anticipation. And it was killing me.

Time passed slower than molasses in the winter. The phone call to Al had been full of teasing and encouragement. The kids all seemed ecstatic at the idea of me wearing glasses and, after nearly a week of waiting, a small package the size of a shoe how arrived.

I stared at it for a good hour, the kids and Winry pestering me saying things like 'it won't bite'. When I finally gathered up the courage to open it, I was greeted by a box within the box. Inside that was bubble wrap and tissue paper surrounding a black glasses case. I threw the paper and plastic away trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. Finally I grabbed the case and locked myself in the bathroom.

This was the moment. The time to live, trapped with these, for the rest of my life. I opened up the case and disappointment fled through me when I saw its contents. Inside were the black glasses that were the same shape as my father's. I had ordered the other pair. The brown ones that would make me different.

I scoffed as my hands shook. Why was I nervous now? The glasses were taken from its case and placed on the bridge of my nose. And just like that, I could see.

It was amazing to see how much a difference they made. I couldn't even care anymore about the shape of the glasses. I could see! This was amazing!

I chuckled slightly and opened the bathroom door to see my kids there. Their beautiful, pudgy faces smiling up at me. It was so clear and the cheered and applauded at the extension.

"Daddy! You look so cool!"

"Can I get glasses too?"

"Maybe when you're older" Winry said, smiling at me before pecking my lips. She was so beautiful. How could I have ever forgotten? "You look great, Ed"

"They messed up the order"

"Do you want to call them?"I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head, "Nah, it's not that big of deal"

"Are you sure? You seemed upset about it at the office"

I sighed "Yeah, but maybe it's not such a bad thing that I look like my dad."

And just like that, my life seemed focused. I knew exactly where I was and life was good. And it would continue to be good, because all was clear.

A/N

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please review and feel free to favorite!

I decided to keep Edwards kids names out because no one knows them. I had thought at first that I would names then something like Maes and Nina, but I feel that Edward and Winry wouldn't be the type of parents to hold onto the past, so I just didn't name them.

What do you think? What would Winry and Edward name their children?


End file.
